Us Against The World
by Shadowoflife16
Summary: He remembered being taken. Remembered Kurt's hands skittering over his body in search of injuries, remembered the feel of Kurt in his arms, the press of fingers at the nape of his neck as he was pulled even closer and he definitely remembered the very second the relief flew from his body as cold hands that were not Kurt's latched onto his arms and dragged him back.


**Notes**: Based very, very loosely off of X-Men 2 where Kurt and Blaine are mutants captured by Stryker.

* * *

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted. He leaped from the floor, ignoring the protest of his aching muscles, and raced forward in time to catch the heavily sedated boy as he was shoved into the cell. The guard offered a deep chuckle and locked the cell door before wandering back down the corridor. Blaine fought the urge to yell after him, scream any and every horrible word he could think of and instead eased himself down to the floor with Kurt slumped in his arms. "Hey…hey Kurt can you hear me?"

The young boy blinked up and it was the lock of eyes that allowed Blaine to see the full extent of damage the session had brought. Harsh scrapes covered Kurt's cheeks, his bottom lip split and swelling and blood drying on his forehead. Blaine forced the tears back and he gently maneuvered Kurt into a better position, arms stayed locked around him. "Oh baby, what have they done to you?" He whispered.

Kurt mumbled something, eyes fluttering before finally dropping shut. There was nothing Blaine could do, no matter how much he wished he could kill every single one who'd laid hands on Kurt. Perfect. Beautiful Kurt. Kurt who'd never hurt anyone. Blaine placed a kiss a top his head then leaned back against the cellar wall and closed his eyes.

Around them metal clanked against metal and harsh words were turned into furious hiss's as they traveled the length of the hallway. He knew somewhere in the run down factory lied the other members of Kurt's family and their friend's. Knew they were experiencing the same treatment he and could did. They were nothing to the guards, ranking far below dirt. To the guards, to Stryker and to the world's human population mutants were abominations simply there with the single goal to annihilate their species. There was nothing anyone could say or do to change their minds; mutants were evil and should be eliminated.

Blaine glanced down at the unconscious boy in his grasp with once spotless skin now marred. He remembered being taken. Remembered Kurt's hands skittering over his body in search of injuries, remembered the feel of Kurt in his arms, the press of fingers at the nape of his neck as he was pulled even closer and the light kisses dotted across his cheeks before capturing his lips in a demanding kiss and he definitely remembered the very second the relief flew from his body as cold hands that were not Kurt's (_too large, too calloused)_ latched onto his arms and dragged him back. Blaine recalled the gasp from Kurt and then he recalled the panic and the fury at the sight of another man laying hands on Kurt; at the sight of panic in the one pair of eye's he did not want to see panic in.

They'd put up a struggle, their powers flaring but the men had acted too quickly and at the exact moment he saw the needle sticking from Kurt's neck, he felt the stinging prick before nothing.

Blaine had woken up in a cell with Kurt peering down at him, demanding to know what had happened and who'd managed to break into a house full of mutants and snatch up a group full of kids. There had been confusion until sometime later they'd discovered William Stryker had kidnapped them with the sole purpose of lab rats.

He wanted to use their powers to create the ultimate weapon.

A weapon capable to exterminating any mutant; they cut and prod, break and tear, inject and bleed out mutants every day.

He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to last. How many more bruises and cuts his body could endure before he'd finally give up. Blaine didn't know how much longer Kurt could last either. He'd watched the way his boyfriend had slowly shrunk into himself, barely eating any of the food brought to them and hardly drinking enough for the body's need. Once confident, headstrong and determined, Kurt no longer fought back. He did what he was told, never putting up a fight unless it involved protecting Blaine.

Kurt cried, Blaine knew he did it when he thought he was asleep, but it happened every night. Sniffles that turned into heavy racked sobs, broken plea's for everything to end.

"I'm going to get you out of here Kurt," He whispered. "I promise you!"

"I know…" Came a faint reply and Blaine allowed a tiny smile to grace his lips as Kurt stared up at him, eyes cloudy and haunted. He reached out a hand and Blaine held still as fingers traced over his lips. "Stay with me?"

Blaine swallowed, "Always."

* * *

Like it? Let me know if you want me to continue! Thanks for reading!


End file.
